Conventionally, tents with a structure wherein a covering is supported by a plurality of poles and frames that are connected to the poles have been widely used.
There are various types of structure for the poles and frames, and the structure stated in JP patent No. 2949648 and JP unexamined patent application publication No. 2001-288933 is an example of a foldable tent wherein the poles and frames are supported as they can slide and move rotationally, thus can be folded easily.
These tents 101 shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 are provided with juxtaposing outer peripheral frames 103, which link the poles 102 extending upward from the ground or the like where the tent is constructed. The outer peripheral frames 103 are linked by reinforcement frames 104, and a center pole 105 is provided at an intersection of these reinforcement frames 104, that is, the center of a polygon formed by the outer peripheral frames 103.
As shown in FIG. 16, a covering 106 forming a roof of this tent is supported by the outer peripheral frames 103 and the center pole 105.
Since the reinforcement frames 104 in the conventional tent 101 like this are formed parallel to the outer peripheral frames 103, there is a problem regarding the outer peripheral frames 103 that may be twisted subject to an external force such as wind.
The covering 106 is supported by the center pole 105, so the roof having a top is formed with this tent 101 shown in FIG. 16. Because of this, it is possible to prevent water in raining from gathering on the covering during the construction of the tent.
The center pole 105 is supported by the reinforcement frames 104 at the lower edge, however, since the reinforcement frames 104 are disposed parallel to where the tent 101 is constructed, the length of the center pole 105 should be extended in order to make the top of the roof higher. But excessive lengthening of the center pole 105 may cause less stability in support of the roof against wind and other factors.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a foldable tent that has sufficient strength and is simple to assemble, further having stability after construction.